The present invention relates to a binocular/spotting scope assembly and, in particular, to a portable binocular/spotting scope assembly especially adapted for use in outdoor and field activities, such as but not limited to, hunting, bird or animal watching, military operations, and outdoor athletic events.
When engaged in certain outdoor activities, such as hunting or bird and animal watching, there is a need to first locate an object, such as an animal or bird, at relatively great distances (e.g. several thousand yards) and then to examine the object more carefully to determine if there is an interest in the object prior to committing oneself to further action. Binoculars, with their relatively wide field of stereoscopic vision, function well when used to locate an object in the distance. However, for a distant object, such as a large object several thousand yards away from the observer or a smaller object a few hundred yards away from the observer, binoculars do not normally provide the degree of magnification or power required to view the object in detail. Spotting scopes with their relatively high degree of magnification or power provide an observer with a good detailed view of an object when the spotting scope is accurately sighted on the object. However, due to their limited or narrow field of vision, it is often very difficult to accurately sight spotting scopes on an object, especially at a distance. In fact, when using a spotting scope alone the narrow or limited field of vision of the spotting scope often make it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to efficiently and effectively locate a distant object, such as an animal or a bird especially when it is moving. Thus, there has been a need to provide a highly portable means, which can be easily and effectively used in the field, for combining the benefits of the wide stereoscopic vision of binoculars with the higher powered vision of a spotting scope to enable an observer to effectively and efficiently locate and then examine in detail an object at a great distance. The term "object" as used herein is intended to include a single object or multiple objects, either animate or inanimate.